Best Friends
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: However odd it may seem, Yuuta does have a sane best friend to hang out with!
1. Chapter 1: Bored

That's it I officially hate my roommate! She is horrible and her friends so damn loud. There is a freaking think wall between us and yet I can hear every word crystal clear. I couldn't hear myself think for goodness sake! So I casually slammed the door of the dorm and went to best buddy's dorm!

I recall him telling me that his roommate was a third year from the tennis club and that he never was in the room till late hours. I checked my watch, yup still three. Damn time goes by slowly. Maybe I can get Yu-yu to go shopping with me. No, he wouldn't like that.

I looked at the number of the dorm that I stopped in front of 356. Yup, right one! I knocked slowly hoping that he wouldn't get too angry at me. He has known temper problems. BUT, he never blows up on me! He luvs me! Sort of.

I could hear some stomping inside the dorm. I was seriously considering leaving when he opened the door roughly.

"What do you want?" he sneered before the door was completely open and he could actually see me.

"If this is a bad time then I could leave- " I was making a move to leave when he grabbed my arm. I looked at him and his face softened immediately.

"No, I didn't know it was you Nami," he smiled as he let go of my wrist. "Don't go."

"Weelll, if you insist," I giggled.

"Bored?" he asked with a smile that always lifted my heart.

"Yes," I nodded and then chuckled, "and it doesn't help that my roommate is as loud as twenty people."

Yu-yu laughed at my joke and motioned me to come in. I shook my head and smirked. "Yu-yu! Let's go out for a walk!"

He sighed; I know that he knows that every time we go out for a 'walk' his wallet is emptied. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!" I shook my head excitedly.

"Fine, but don't call me Yu-yu ever again!" he said with fake anger.

I simply laughed. He was so fun to joke around with!

Plus, he knows every time he says that it won't stop me!

Hahaha, poor Yu-yu…


	2. Chapter 2: Girly Mall

I sighed as I looked over at my friend as she licked her ice cream happily. Another bit of my allowance gone. Hey, but I guess it's worth it. I took a lick of my own ice cream. Mmmm, chocolate. My favorite.

"Hey Nami," she turned to me with a smile. i couldn't but smile back. Her smile is that only one that can do that to me. And maybe Aniki's sometimes.

"Yes, Yu-chan?" Another of the nicknames she has for me. Honestly, I think she makes one every day.

"Wanna go to the mall?" She loves malls, and it's a good thing, cause I've been trying to stay from Mizuki for as long as possible.

"Do you want to?" she countered with a grin.

"It would help. Yes," I confessed sheepishly.

"Sure," she replied, turning back to her ice cream. "Oh, I don't think I won't fight out about what it helps."

I smiled, she knows I'll tell her when I can.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

We had been to one store for an hour! Nami had been looking at clothes for hours! I swear she was doing this just to get on my nerves. She doesn't know, but I caught those evil grins she threw at me every now and then when I wasn't looking.

"Are you done yet?" I groaned.

"Yup!" She said cheerfully as she skipped to the cash register and I followed a few steps behind trying to hold back my smile.

She paid for the clothes and put her hand through mine that were stuffed in my pockets. "Where to, Fu-fu?"

I thought for a while as we walked through the crowed part of the main mall. I was dying to hit a sports center, too much girliness for one day!

It seemed as though Nami had read my mind because the next moment I knew, we were walking into a sports store.

"Better?" She asked with a grin.

"You bet," I nodded gratefully.

She laughed as I led her to the tennis section. I needed some new grip tape…


	3. Chapter 3:HELP!

My cell phone rang as I reached to put my books in my back pack. School was over and I was just about to head to tennis practice. I flipped it opened and answered. "Hello?"

"_Namiko!" _ The voice sounded quite urgent. I quickly recognized it.

"Ami? What's wrong?"

"_Hana needs our help! Pronto!"_

"What do you mean help?" I was immediately sorry I asked that question. Her answer was so loud that I had I hold the cell phone away from me!

"_LOVE HELP DUH!" _I rolled my eyes, of course she would think that that was an emergency, I giggled as I answered her.

"So what should I do?"

"_You're coming to Rikkaidai for a week!" _

"How are you going to do that?" I was kind of interested at what 'contacts' Ami had this time.

"_My teammate's dad is like the board of educations leader or something. And we got her to ask him and he agreed! We just need your consent!"_

"Fine, but I get to stay at your house!" I laughed. "I don't want more data on me taken my Reina's brother."

"_Okay! See you on Monday! Bye!"_

Like I guessed, before I got a chance to say good bye, Ami had already hung up. Now to explain this to Yu- yu.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So for how long?" Yuuta asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"A week? So do you mind?" I asked with hope and my eyes pleaded with him.

"Your choice," he shrugged like he didn't care.

"You don't care?" I felt hurt, he was my best friend after all.

"No, no!" Yuuta protested and sighed, then hugged me. "Just come back soon, kay? I really want my best friend to stay here with me."

"Okay! Thank you!" I hugged Yuuta back, immediately cheering up. I could feel Yu-yu smiling. Well, then, TOO RIKKAIDAI!


	4. Chapter 4: Denial

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything.**

* * *

Bored, bored, so damn bored…

When the heck is Namiko coming back?

Currently, I am hiding in an empty classroom, trying to escape the evil, gay tennis team manager known as Mizuki. That weirdo wanted me to test some new juice that Inui from Seigaku gave.

Doesn't sound bad, right?

WRONG!

The juice was bubbling – _shiver_ – and green! What kind of drinkable liquid is green?

"May be it wasn't drinkable," I look at the only other boy in the room, who helped me escape from tennis practice unnoticed.

Pshh, if you count running away, screaming, unnoticed.

"Yuuta, half the team doesn't give a care about us and the other half, namely Mizuki, was too busy admiring a picture of himself," the third year, Atsushi, commented.

"Darn it, did I just say that all out loud?" I asked, scratching the back of my head. I really need to be more careful…what if I said something embarrassing? What if Namiko had been here to hear it?!

"Stop worrying about your image in front of your girlfriend," Atsushi rolled his eyes.

"She's not my girl friend," I glared at the only other sane person on the team. "We're just good friends."

"Keep telling yourself that," Atsushi smirked.

"I will," I replied defiantly.

"And I suppose that fact that she hasn't called, doesn't bother you at all?" Atsushi taunted with a raise of his eye brow.

"Of course not," I answered, crossing my arms, "and even if she called right this moment, I wouldn't care, I wouldn't even pick it up."

"Oh really?"Atsushi and I began our staredown, well I was more or less glaring to get my point across.

Then my cell phone rang.

Our staredown continued for another second, but I couldn't take it anymore!

I scrambled for the phone, "Namiko! Why didn't you call me sooner? Are you alright???"

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Here's the next chappy! Enjoy and please review~**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Plan

"This is pointless," Hana repeated. "You really shouldn't have come, Namiko."

"Hana, I'm your friend! I want to help you! So stop acting so damn small!" I demanded. That got her to stop doubting herself. Yay! My speech actually worked! Now, all I have to do is find one that will work on Yuuta. Maybe, I should….

"Namiko, come back to reality," Ami said.

"I am in reality," I scoffed. I really need to stop zoning out. "So what's the plan?"

"Uh," Reina and Ami looked at each other. "We don't have a plan yet."

"Reina? You don't have a plan? You're supposed to be the smart one! What has the world come to?!" Akaya yelled into the sky overdramatically. Hey, where did he come from? Ugh, never mind…

"Akaya, sit down, you're embarrassing me," I ordered.

"Whatever," Akaya shrugged as he slipped down next to Reina who was staring at him strangely.

Suddenly before I knew what was going on, I couldn't see and everything was dark! "AHH! WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS!?"

"Namiko, shut up. It's me." The lights turn on again and I turned to see Yuuta standing behind me!

"YUYU!" I yell as I lung at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you," Yuuta shrugged. Wow, normally it's hard for him to admit that! "And I have to escape Mizuki."

"I have a great idea!" Ami suddenly stated out of no where. We all turn to her. "Yuuta will go out with Hana on a fake date to make Sanada jealous! And then Sanada will admit his feelings!"

"That's genius!" I yelled with a giant grin on my face.

"NO!"Yuuta protested.

"YES!" I grinned evilly.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Fake Date

**disclaimer: i do not own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Fake Date

I can't believe they made me do this! I mean why do I have to fake date some girl that I only met 24 hours ago? Okay, so maybe I met her before, but that's not the point! The point is why couldn't I have fake dated Namiko! Wait, that wouldn't work out unless Sanada or some other guy liked her. Actually, I don't mind fake dating Hana as long as some other guy doesn't hit on _my _Namiko. And no, I'm not possessive!

"Will you stop arguing with yourself and just get out there?" Kirihara asked, annoyed. Why was he here again?

"Let's get this thing going!" Namiko announced excitedly. At least she's enjoying this. I know I'm not.

* * *

"Isn't that panda just adorable?" Hana giggled as she pointed out to the white and black bear like creature. This is where our fake date takes place. The zoo. It was Namiko's idea. Note to self: take Namiko to the zoo. Hey, if I am forced into this situation I might as well learn something about dating while I'm at it.

"Yeah, uh huh," I nodded absentmindedly. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Sure," she smiled.

I directed her to the little zoo café and ordered some food. I am starved! As soon as it comes, I dug in.

"Yuuta, it was really nice of you to help me out," Hana said softly.

"No problem," I replied.

"You're really nice, I can see why Namiko thinks so highly of you," she added. This caught my ear!

"Namiko thinks highly of me?" I repeated, to make sure I heard right.

She nodded. "She really values you."

"Oh really now," I smirked arrogantly. So that's what she thinks, eh?

"But, I don't think this worked," Hana continued sadly.

"I think---" I wasn't able to finish because in front of me stood a really angry looking Sanada. Heck, he was steaming. I gulped unconsciously.

"Fuji Yuuta! I. Will. Kill. You!" Sanada bellowed.

Help!!AHHHHH!

* * *

**Poor Yu-yu....**


End file.
